Young Love
by bluedoggie95
Summary: When Ginny moved to her new home, away from her brother and his eccentric friends, she didn't expect what happened. No one could. Kogenai/OC
1. Prologue

The man approached slowly, smirking sadistically as he went. I bowed my head low, kneeling down on my bare feet, the shards of glass glinting, spots of deep red clinging lightly onto the pieces. I could hear the splintering sound of glass as he approached. I glanced up in time to catch two things at once, the glint of the small knife in his hand, and a sobbing girl. I concentrated on the girl, anger boiling at what he had done to her. Her undershirt was askew, bruises and cuts apparent on her pale skin, and salty tears were slipping down her cheeks.

I felt a painful punch to the stomach that was strong enough to throw me backwards, and I bit back a scream as he punched me again. I couldn't mutter a sound or else he would hurt her again.

He repeatedly punched and kicked me and I fought not to open my mouth. He fast grew bored with only body parts apparently because he paused for a second before I felt a shearing pain. My brain went fuzzy and I dimly felt a wet liquid spread onto my uniform.

Before I completely passed out, I recognized the outline of my best friend pushing the man away from me forcefully and kneeling down towards me. She pulled me into her arms, tears falling down and splashing on my face.

"You'll be okay, Kaoru. Please be okay," she spoke softly, more tears falling down her cheeks. My eyelids became heavy and I closed them softly. I knew I shouldn't be happy. I should be sad for making her cry, but hearing her soft voice, even with it choked up with tears, still brought a small smile to my face and I slowly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

This is just the prologue to a new story I was thinking about making. Please tell me what you think! P.S. the girl is my own character, not one from the show.

love,

Bluedoggie


	2. New Schools can be so hard

Ginny wiped the sweat from her brow, wondering idly who the hell decided to put a ten foot tall gate all around the school perimeter, or decided to close it down to anyone that arrived so much as a second after the school bell rang. She believed it was something the principle had concocted to get her specifically in trouble, which was all together impossible seeing as it was her first day and that the principle had never so much as seen hind or tail of her, but that's beside the point. Her feet now ached from slipping continuously from the tiny holes in between the criss-crossing wires and she had already ripped her new skirt thanks to the sharp ends of said metal at the top.

_Why didn't I just freaking skip?_ She berated herself, walking around and around, trying to find the apparently elusive office. An image of her mother holding a sign-up sheet for cheerleading and pom-poms suddenly came to her mind. She repressed a shudder as she remembered the idle threat of cheerleading or any other sport consisting of pompous, idiotic school girls. Apparently her mother believed that listening to girls rambling about which boys are hot or not and which lip gloss is shinier was the proper way of teaching her precious daughter right and wrong. In other, more simple terms; behave or you'll be tortured for the next three months. Oh how she missed her loveable brothers and the way she could beat the crap out of them, something which was frowned upon in the academic society, and often lead to being suspended for any amount of days, depending on how many days the girl spent in the hospital.

_It's not like okaachan will know_, her inner demon argued as the turn she had taken had once again led her to another dead end. _Yeah right, she always knows_, her conscious always had the annoying ability of being right, something she both envied and despised at the same time.

"Oh, damn it!" she cursed out loud, stomping her foot agitatedly against the ground as she wound back up next to the gym. Loud laughter rang out somewhere behind the gym and when she turned she was startled to see that she had a rather large audience, all of which had various looks of amusement inscribed on their faces. One of them, a rather lanky boy with spiky black hair and several piercings around his face gestured her over with one hand, the other holding the top of an empty coke bottle. She was rather hesitant to walk over, each member had a rather rugged look around them, and one was idly crushing a cigarette bud into the ground.

"Are you scared of us red?" she felt her blood boil at the other boy's comment. He was sitting down and slightly obscured by the standing boy but from what she could see, he was rather handsome with ruffled brown hair, a slightly tan skin and round brown eyes. _Rather innocent looking eyes from someone that had apparently skipped_, she thought watching his movements closely. The sides of his mouth curved upwards, morphing into an amused smirk as Ginny glared at the nickname. She held up one finger.

"First off, I'm not scared of shit, especially not you," the boy's smirked seemed to grow as she continued, holding up a second finger, "and second my name is Minamio Ginny, not red so I'd advise you to correct yourself," she smirked herself as the boy's irritating smirk dropped, "if it's not too much trouble, that is," to her surprise as well as irritation, the boy burst out laughing.

When the boy stopped laughing several seconds later, he began to speak.

"I like you, red," he smirked again she puffed her chest out in irritation, "my name's Kogenai Kaoru, I hope to see you around," Ginny scoffed and was about to ask why the hell she would want to know his name for but the boy had began speaking again, "the office you've been looking for is over there," he pointed to the right and Ginny's eyes followed to a building she had passed several times without realizing. The boy or rather, Kogenai laughed again at her, before he and his group got up to leave.

"See you soon Ginny-Chan!" he called back, blowing a kiss at her before walking off towards the science lab, laughing all the way. _Damn cheeky asshole_, her inner demon growled angrily. She ignored various thoughts of beating the crap out of him in favor of walking into the office. Inside, she noticed almost immediately how big of a mistake she had made of not skipping. It wasn't that the feel of the office that made her regret going. It was a normal office, over-heated, fake plants in any and every corner of the small room, awards and school pictures aligning the walls, and wire baskets full of brightly colored papers announcing things varying from chess tournaments to dances that she probably won't be able to attend. No, what was so unwelcoming to her was the fact that a man in a rather nicely constructed suit was tutting at her disappointedly with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ano, you must be Takashi-Sensei the principle at this school?" she smiled at him innocently, all the while cursing herself for not setting her alarm clock.

"Yes, that is me. You must be the newest addition to the school, Minamio Ginervra?" she nodded, thinking it best not to speak unless asked any question other than a simple yes or no one. "Pray tell me why your skirt is already ripped up?" she blushed involuntarily, silently refusing to answer.

"I'm waiting," Ginny looked at the ground before responding.

"Ano, I-I scaled the gate to get to school," she whispered towards her feet.

"Look up, Minamio-san; I will not speak to the back of one's head, it is impolite," his voice was soft but stern, the type that was not used to being ignored or refused. She looked up as she had been told, satisfying her teacher. "Since this is your first day, I shall give you a break but next time you decide to wake up late and then scale the side of the school gate I will suspend you without further notice, understand?" she nodded and he gave her the schedule for her classes and as a second thought, a map of the school, something she was rather thankful for.

As she walked to her first (technically third) class of the day she couldn't help but wonder who those kids were and why they didn't get in trouble for not being in their own class rooms. Kogenai's smirking face popped up and she quickly looked around the classroom numbers as a way to distract herself from her thoughts. _Why am I thinking about that jack ass?_ She thought to herself, quickly finding room 201 and wrenching the door open, her mouth dropping as she walked inside. The teacher was apparently not in for the students were blaring music from their phones, messing around on the school laptops, or simply texting. Kogenai's group was one of the ones blaring music, the ___American band, Nickel back's song 'Just to get High'_ was the loudest and most noticeable out of all the songs playing.

She shrank back into the hallway, still slightly shaken by her first and rather premature meeting with the principal. Despite her retreat back into the hallway, Kogenai still noticed her, and abruptly jumped over his desk, scaring the girl's sitting in the row in front of him. He ignored one of their angry remarks about him owing her a new NYC watermelon lip gloss, whatever the hell that was, in favor of approaching the new girl. She seemed rather subdued since he pointed her to the office and he was wondering what had happened.

"Hey red, what's up?" he smirked as her green eyes flashed dangerously at the nickname. _Good, maybe she didn't meet up with the principle_, he thought as she opened her mouth and muttered many obscenities that he didn't know someone as innocent looking would know, especially not a young girl.

"Why what a language Ginny-chan, and all I came over for was to ask if you would like to hang out with me and my friends," he smiled, not smirked, at her innocently.

"Oh don't play inno-" she blushed as she stopped, all of his words finally sinking in. "What did you say?"

It was Kogenai's turn to look embarrassed.

"Well, I just thought since you didn't know anyone but us…" he trailed off, running his hands through his hair nervously as he expertly avoided her incredulous stare.

"You're inviting me to hang out with you?" she looked disbelieving at first but after he nodded again she seemed to a little more convinced. "Okay then, I'll give you and your little groupies a chance," he couldn't help but laugh at her words, wrapping his arm around her waist carelessly as he proceeded to introduce her to all of his friends.

* * *

I finally got it up!


End file.
